Vogue Drabble
by Neechu
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] pour Le Coffre aux Drabbles du Forum de tous les Périls, ou d'autres issus de divers défis. Divers thèmes/persos/genres/etc. / #29 Possession (E. Newgate) #30 Pomme (Buggy) #31 Geler (Aokiji) #32 Spectacle (Viola&Doffy) #33 Nuage (Heart Pirates) #34 Règles (Équipage) #35 Plomb (Law&Doffy) #36 Charognard (Marco) #37 Lune (Nami&Robin) #38 Mensonge (Roci)
1. Jeu - Doflamingo & Crocodile

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** J'aime les recueils. Donc en voici un nouveau exclusivement dédiés aux drabbles, parce qu'à mes TOC et moi, ces petites textes de 100 mots tout rond nous procurent un plaisir tout particulier. Il y aura les drabbles réalisés avec Griseldis (et Loecho aussi des fois) où il fallait écrire sur un thème et deux personnages en moins de quinze minutes ainsi que tous mes drabbles réalisés pour **Le Coffre aux Drabbles** du **Forum de tous les Périls**.  
Celui-ci a été réalisé avec Grise. L'une a choisi le thème, l'autre les personnages, mais je me souviens plus de qui à fait quoi.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#01 — Jeu**  
(Donquixote Doflamingo & Crocodile)

* * *

x

Rien n'était devenu plus naturel pour Donquixote Doflamingo que de manipuler et de contrôler tout ce qui l'entourait.

Voir le monde bouger et se former à sa convenance, du bout de ses doigts, lui procurait toujours un plaisir intact. Il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de faire plier les cibles les plus résistantes, de les voir se débattre avant de céder et de se briser.

C'était probablement pour cette raison particulière que Crocodile détestait les conseils auxquels il était convoqué en tant que Shichibukai.

Car c'était un jeu dont il aimait être le maître, et non la cible.


	2. Cristal - Marco & Ace

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise. L'une a choisi le thème, l'autre les personnages, mais je me souviens plus de qui à fait quoi.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#02 — Cristal**  
(Marco & Portgas D Ace)

* * *

x

À la seconde où son regard posé s'était sur Ace, Marco avait tout de suite su que leur père déciderait de l'adopter et la seule question qu'il s'était posé était de savoir combien de temps le gamin résisterait.

Il s'en était amusé d'avance car il n'y avait pas de challenge sans résistance, et cela avait été la promesse de beaucoup de distractions.

Il était clair comme du cristal que Ace n'était pas différent d'eux, qu'il détestait le monde autant que le monde le détestait, mais Marco savait aussi que c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait comprendre que par soi-même.


	3. Sexomnie - Bartolomeo & Cavendish

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** _Merci encore à La Poupée Vaudou, Aurore Heart et Miss Macaronii pour les reviews !_ Ces drabbles (et ceux à venir, en fait, j'ai décidé de les poster du plus vieux aux plus récents, parce que mes TOCS), sont tous assez vieux et sont mes premiers essais sur One Piece, donc vos reviews m'ont totalement ravie ! **  
**Réalisé avec Grise. Grise avait choisi le thème (ça j'en suis sûre, un thème pareil !) et j'avais pioché les personnages.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#03 — Sexomnie**  
(Bartolomeo & Cavendish)

* * *

x

Cavendish ne l'aurait jamais avoué, pour rien au monde, mais il savait que Bartolomeo n'avait pas complètement tort.

Il avait protesté, évidemment, parce que le fait d'enchaîner un être d'une telle splendeur comme un vulgaire criminel était une véritable hérésie.

Cependant, il y avait Hakuba et il n'aimait pas se réveiller dans un bain de sang.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, néanmoins, c'était de découvrir que son alter-ego aimait se défouler de façon beaucoup moins noble, et beaucoup plus dérangeante.

D'accord, il n'avait pas envie de trucider Bartolomeo, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il accepterait de faire _ça_.


	4. Peluche - Perona & Mihawk

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise. J'ai encore oublié qui a choisi quoi. Parce que j'avais pas noté.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#04 — Peluche**  
(Perona & Dracule Mihawk)

* * *

x

Mihawk n'est pas _mignon_.

D'ailleurs, c'est un concept qui le dépasse totalement et il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans la tête de cette fille qui s'est installée dans son manoir en son absence et a décidé de ne plus partir.

Ce n'est qu'une gamine capricieuse, agaçante la plupart du temps, mais il ne la chasse pas non plus.

Ni quand elle commence à envahir les lieux avec ses précieuses peluches qu'elle garde toujours près d'elle. Ni quand, une nuit, elle se blottit contre lui et serre ses bras comme s'il était un de ses ours hideux.


	5. Sexe - Luffy & Hancock

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** _Merci encore à Miss Macaronii, roar-ya, Loecho et Aurore **D** Heart pour leurs reviews ! _Je poste un peu les drabbles au compte-goutte parce que l'édition n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus palpitant et que ça demande quand même un peu de temps. Je m'excuse donc auprès de ceux qui se voient spammés à cause du follow. (Même si je vous remercie énormément pour ça :D - Je préviens juste qu'il y en a encore plus d'une vingtaine en attente... Oui, j'ai mis du temps à me décider à les poster. Genre 5 mois.) N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, même si vous n'avez pas aimé, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse ! (Mais faites gaffe. Je risque très fortement de vous répondre. ;))  
Réalisé avec Grise. Thème/Persos imposés, en 15 minutes, vous connaissez le schéma au bout d'un moment.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#05 — Sexe**  
(Monkey D Luffy & Boa Hancock)

* * *

x

Les hommes étaient des êtres abjectes, répugnants. Boa Hancock savait qu'elle les détesterait tous jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Ce qu'elle avait subi était marqué au fer rouge autant dans sa mémoire que dans son dos.

Mais était arrivé Luffy et, pour la première fois, Hancock ne s'était pas sentie en danger. Elle s'était même sentie en sécurité.

C'était une sensation nouvelle, enivrante et dont elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer.

Elle accorderait tout à Luffy, ferait tout pour lui et cela peut-être parce que, au fond d'elle, elle savait que Luffy serait toujours différent des autres.


	6. Pardon - Vivi & Robin

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise. Thème/Persos imposés, 15 minutes, as always.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#06 — Pardon**  
(Nefertari Vivi & Nico Robin)

* * *

x

Vivi aurait dû se sentir trahie.

Elle s'était attendue à devoir vivre avec ce sentiment, mais la moindre parcelle de doute n'était jamais arrivée jusqu'à elle.

Il y avait eu de la surprise, et de la peine parce que rien ne pourrait effacer ces deux dernières années de souffrance et de désespoir à voir son pays s'écrouler de l'intérieur.

Cependant, la confiance et l'amour qu'elle portait envers cet équipage dont elle avait fait partie le temps de quelques semaines étaient plus fort.

Elle détestait Miss All-Sunday mais elle savait que, malgré elle, elle serait capable de pardonner Nico Robin.


	7. Fesses - Marco & Ace

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise. Comme d'hab : 15 minutes, Thème/Persos imposés.  
(Bisous Grise, je sais qu'il y a eu beaucoup de ratés, mais j'étais obligée de le poster, celui-là ! ;D)

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#07 — Fesses**  
(Marco & Portgas D Ace)

* * *

x

Quand Marco avait conseillé à Thatch de s'occuper de ses fesses, le commandant de la quatrième division ne l'avait pas écouté et cela n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

Certes, Ace était un garçon très attirant et il lui plaisait beaucoup mais il avait mis assez de temps à comprendre les liens qui unissaient les membres de l'équipage, et à les accepter, pour prendre le risque de voir tous leurs efforts partir en fumée.

Ce que Marco n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son frère s'abaisserait aux méthodes les moins subtiles pour lui prouver que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Et qu'il avait raison.


	8. Flamme - Sabo & Marco

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** _Merci encore à Miss Macaronii pour sa review ! :D  
_ Réalisé avec Grise, toussa toussa.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#08 — Flamme**  
(Marco & Sabo)

* * *

x

Ace s'était éteint.

Marco l'avait senti. Les flammes de Ace n'étaient pas les siennes et il ne renaîtrait jamais de ses cendres.

Et pourtant, deux ans plus tard, lorsqu'il découvrit une colonne de flammes si étrangère et si familière à la fois, il fut partagé entre l'espoir de revoir son frère et la rage de voir le pouvoir d'un autre membre de sa famille utilisé sous leurs yeux.

Mais ce n'était pas pour les tourmenter que ce frère perdu était venu vers eux. C'était pour s'excuser d'avoir été absent, et pour les remercier d'avoir sauvé tout ce qui lui restait.


	9. Couette - Ace & Marco

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise, et pour Grise. Parce que Grise.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#09 — Couette**  
(Portgas D Ace & Marco)

* * *

x

Parfois, Ace se demandait réellement pourquoi Marco s'obstinait à dormir avec une couette.

Depuis qu'il avait mangé son Fruit, Ace n'avait jamais eu froid, ni les gens qui l'entouraient. De plus, Marco n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement frileux, probablement grâce à ses propres capacités.

De ce fait, Ace ne comprenait pas. Et cela l'agaçait beaucoup.

C'était vexant aussi, parce que ce n'était pas comme s'ils dormaient ensemble.

Puis il s'était réveillé, une nuit, pour retrouver le phénix dormant sur sa précieuse couette. À même le sol.

Et bon, d'accord, peut-être que c'était _un peu_ de la faute de Ace.


	10. Cœur - Luffy & Nami

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#10 — C** **œ** **ur**  
(Monkey D Luffy & Nami)

* * *

x

Au début, il lui avait semblé n'être qu'un gros crétin facile à berner. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir lui voler le moindre berry mais s'il était assez puissant pour occuper ceux qui avaient un magot...

Sauf que, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, elle avait commencé à rouvrir son cœur pour ce capitaine qui n'avait rien d'un vrai pirate.

Ou peut-être que c'était ça, justement, être un vrai pirate et dans ce cas, Nami était plus qu'heureuse d'en devenir une et de le guider à travers tous les océans et de le voir réaliser son rêve.


	11. Faiblesse - Koala & Sabo

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** _Merci à Miss Macaronii et à ma douce Grise pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont toutes ravie._ D'ailleurs, les prochains ont encore été réalisés en sa charmante compagnie !

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#11 — Faiblesse**  
(Koala & Sabo)

* * *

x

— Ce type n'est qu'un gros imbécile !

— Tu sais, Koala, commença Hack avec une certaine prudence, ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure façon de lui faire entrer dans le crâne que...

L'homme-poisson se tut immédiatement quand l'adolescente se tourna vers lui, poings serrés et joues rouges de colère, prête à tout détruire.

Il avait songé un instant à les aider, à faire quelque chose pour qu'ils puissent enfin de comprendre mais il y avait renoncé.

Sabo et Koala n'étaient pas de simples adolescents, n'avaient pas le même genre de faiblesses mais, quelque part, cela le rassurait de les voir ainsi.


	12. Frère - Usopp & Franky

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise, encore et toujours, et elle se rappelle définitivement mieux que moi de qui a fait quoi.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#12 — Frère  
** (Usopp & Franky)

* * *

x

Alors que Franky apprenait à Usopp les rudiments de la charpenterie, ce dernier se rendit compte qu'à un moment donné, il avait arrêté de haïr Franky, et il était incapable de se rappeler quand.

Ou peut-être même qu'il n'avait jamais haït Franky, trop occupé à se haïr lui-même de ne pas être assez fort et de perdre tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

De toute façon, cela n'avait aucune importance à présent. Ils étaient tous réunis, voguant vers de nouvelles aventures et, finalement, Usopp était plus fier que jamais de naviguer avec ces personnes qu'il aimait tant.


	13. Patience - Tashigi & Hina

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise, etc. Wouuuh c'est le treizième. Cela va-t-il me porter chance ? x) (Au loto, quitte à choisir. Même si je ne joue pas au loto.)

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#13 — Patience  
** (Tashigi & Hina)

* * *

x

C'était universel et instinctif, Hina se retrouvait toujours à plaindre les marines qui devaient travailler avec Smoker. Supérieurs comme subordonnés, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il s'agissait de Smoker et qu'il fallait des nerfs d'acier ainsi qu'une force monstrueuse pour pouvoir supporter cet idiot.

Puis était arrivée Tashigi, qui avait oublié ses lunettes et l'avait confondu avec un poteau lors de leur première rencontre et elle n'avait pas su qui elle devait plaindre, pour une fois.

Les deux, peut-être, ou aucun des deux car Smoker semblait découvrir l'art difficile de la patience et cela ne pouvait définitivement pas lui faire de mal.


	14. Affinité - Tsuru & Doflamingo

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** _Je remercie, encore et toujours, Miss Macaronii pour sa jolie review.  
_ Réalisé avec Grise, thème/persos imposés, 15 minutes, toussa. Petit rappel (même si ça sert à rien) parce que... peste, en le relisant j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir perdu le thème en fait. (Et 100 mots, c'était décidément pas assez pour le coup !)

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#14 — Affinité**  
(Tsuru & Donquixote Doflamingo)

* * *

x

Tsuru n'aimait pas Mariejoie.

Elle ne s'était pas engagée dans la Marine pour babysitter l'élite du monde et c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle avait toujours refusé le poste d'Amiral qui lui avait été proposé maintes fois. Trop, si on lui demandait son avis.

De ce fait, Tsuru ne mettait presque jamais les pieds là-bas, quand elle devait se rendre à Marineford.

Cependant, les choses avaient changé quand un certain pirate de North Blue était devenu un des sept capitaines corsaires parce que Sengoku était son ami avant d'être son supérieur et que, quelque part, elle se sentait responsable.


	15. Porte - Sengoku & Garp

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise, thème/persos/15min/whatever. (C'est grave si je vous dis que j'ai explosé de rire en le relisant ?) (Je l'avais oublié depuis le temps que je l'avais écrit !) (Mais c'est pas craignos de rire de ses propres bêtises ?)

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#15 — Porte**  
(Sengoku & Monkey D Garp)

* * *

x

— **GAAAAAAAAARP !**

Ce cri résonna dans tout Marinford et si l'activité du Quartier Général de la Marine s'arrêta, cela ne fut que le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Juste le temps de se dire « encore » et de retourner normalement à ses occupations.

Dans son bureau, les cheveux de Sengoku s'étaient raidis d'horreur et il regardait cette calamité ambulante le fixer avec un air de chiot innocent.

— J'ai pris la porte, se défendit Garp, totalement inconscient de ce qui n'allait pas dans toute cette foutue situation. J'ai obéi aux ordres.

— Espèce de triple andouille ! Je t'ai demandé de dégager, pas de l'arracher !


	16. Voler - Rocinante & Vergo

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise, thème/perso/15min/comme d'hab/câlin Roci.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#16 — Voler**  
(Donquixote Rocinante & Vergo)

* * *

x

Rocinante aurait pu détester les pirates, mais plus que quiconque, il avait vu le visage de la haine. Et, quelque part, il savait que cela aurait été injuste.

Doffy était devenu un pirate et malgré tout ce qu'était et était devenu son grand frère, il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais le détester.

Peut-être que s'il devait détester quelque chose, c'était cette chaise qui lui avait été donné, et ce nom qui n'était pas le sien, mais celui d'un autre.

De Vergo qui, comme les autres, lui avait volé le peu de chose qui lui restait.


	17. Utile - Sanji & Luffy

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** _Encore merci à Miss Macaronii et SuperGrise pour leurs reviews ! :D_ Toujours réalisé en la charmante compagnie de Grise.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#17 — Utile**  
(Vinsmoke Sanji & Monkey D Luffy)

* * *

x

Si on devait demander à Sanji ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire sur le navire ou dans l'équipage, il répondrait Zoro. Par principe.

Cependant, s'il devait être totalement honnête, la réponse ne serait pas forcément la même. L'autre tête d'algue était insupportable mais il dormait la plupart du temps, donc il avait la paix.

Vraiment, ce qu'il y avait de pire, c'était quand Luffy s'ennuyait et qu'il avait l'idée et l'envie (relativement brillante) de se rendre utile, parce que son premier choix se portait toujours sur la cuisine, forcément, et aucun cuisinier ne voulait de Luffy dans sa cuisine.


	18. Rocher - Zoro & Sanji

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise, et c'était le dernier de notre belle fournée qui s'était quand même étalée sur plusieurs mois. Parce que j'étais juste incapable d'écrire plus. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ces simples petits drabbles m'ont été fastidieux et, donc, à quel point la moindre petite review a fait battre mon petit cœur d'éternelle anxieuse.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#18 — Rocher**  
(Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji)

* * *

x

Sanji ne dit rien.

Pas que l'envie lui manquait, mais il savait pertinemment que cela serait vain.

D'après Chopper, le cerveau était un muscle mais c'était décidément le seul que cet abruti de tête d'algue ne faisait pas travailler.

En parlant du médecin de bord, celui-ci ne tarderait pas se lever et il était encore trop tôt dans la matinée pour entendre hurler.

Alors, il prit appui sur la rambarde du navire et sauta jusqu'à la rive avant d'abattre sa jambe sur le rocher que l'épéiste à deux balles couverts de bandages s'évertuait à soulever pour la millionième fois.


	19. Poulpe - Usopp & Nami

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise... et Loecho ! À l'occasion de cette petite soirée drabble improvisée, les règles restaient les mêmes : un thème, un duo de personnages et 15 minutes pour terminer le drabble. Pour celui-ci, j'avais choisi le thème et Loecho les personnages.  
 _Et un énooorme merci à Grise, ChocOlive, Miss Macaronii et roar-ya pour leurs reviews. Z'êtes folles les filles. *cœur cœur*_

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#19 — Poulpe**  
(Usopp & Nami)

* * *

x

Donc, Nami allait tuer Usopp.

Oh, il ne fallait surtout pas se méprendre : Nami aimait Usopp, comme elle aimait le reste de son équipage mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne voulait pas les tuer.

Cela faisait, comme qui dirait, partie du contrat.

Et l'avantage, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun contrat écrit, alors elle pouvait bien inventer de nouvelles clauses.

Par chance (ou par méfiance plus exactement), elle avait essayé son nouveau Climat-Tact avant qu'un vrai combat ne surgisse et elle était à peu près sûre que des plantes poulpo-carnivores s'attaquant à elle n'étaient pas sur la liste.


	20. Caca - Garp & Sakazuki

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise et Loecho. Thème : Grise, Persos : moi-même. (À noter qu'on ne s'était pas du tout concertées. Le hasard fait si bien les choses des fois.) (Et on pourrait croire que le thème vient de moi, mais je vous assure que c'est Grise.)

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#20 — Caca**  
(Monkey D Garp & Sakazuki)

* * *

x

Le rire de Garp explosa dans tout le village lorsqu'il lut le journal du jour.

Les murs de la taverne avait tremblé, le toit avait probablement sauté de plusieurs mètres de stupeur. (D'aucuns diraient que c'était totalement possible, mais d'aucuns aimaient en faire un peu trop.)

Tout ce que Makino savait, elle, c'est que la Marine allait encore recevoir une facture particulièrement salée de sa part. (Après tout, si Shanks et son équipage avait toujours payé et réparé les moindres dégâts, la Marine pouvait bien en faire de même.)

Et peu importait dans quel _« caca »_ leur Amiral-en-chef pouvait se trouver.


	21. Rotation - Ace & Marco

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise et Loecho. Thème : Loecho, Persos : Grise, forcément.  
 _Encore merci à roar-ya, Grise et Miss Macaronii, vous n'imaginez pas comme vos reviews me font plaisir ! :)_

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#21 — Rotation**  
(Portgas D Ace & Marco)

* * *

x

Marco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ce que Ace ne remarqua pas, trop absorbé dans son aveu, et tenta de rester concentrer en réfrénant son imagination particulièrement imagée.

Mais c'était bien trop perturbant pour le laisser continuer.

— Attends, attends, le coupa-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras. Je suis désolé Ace, mais je comprends pas _du tout_ de quoi tu veux parler.

Ace se figea et pâlit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par... faire plus de _« rotation »_ ?

Cette fois, Ace devint si rouge que des flammes commencèrent à lécher sa peau.

— D'échanger les rôles, tu vois ?


	22. Retard - Sabo & Ace

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise et Loecho. Thème : moi-même, Persos : Loecho.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#22 — Retard**  
(Portgas D Ace & Sabo)

* * *

x

Salut Ace.

Pour une fois, c'est moi qui suis en retard. Je te demanderais bien de me pardonner, mais je serais le dernier à pouvoir le faire.

J'aurais pu venir plus tôt, c'est vrai, mais c'était compliqué. Tout est devenu plus compliqué avec la vie que je mène à présent, mais ce n'était pas ça le problème.

Le vrai problème, c'était moi. Tu as toujours eu plus de courage que moi, au final, mais je ne reculerai plus à présent.

Alors ne t'inquiètes plus, Ace, et repose-toi à présent.

Car désormais, Ace, je te le promets : je protégerai Luffy.


	23. Catastrophe - Law & Luffy

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise et Loecho. Thème : Grise, Persos : moi-même, on assume ses faiblesse comme on peut !  
 _Encore merci à Miss Macaronii et Loecho pour leurs reviews. (Oui, j'aime bien rereremercier les gens.)_

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#23 — Catastrophe**  
(Trafalgar Law & Monkey D Luffy)

* * *

x

C'était une catastrophe.

Même si le mot catastrophe semblait avoir perdu tout son sens durant le peu de temps que Law avait voyagé avec l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille.

Et le capitaine, plus particulièrement, évidemment.

Et cela ne faisait rien, car parfois, des catastrophes naissaient les plus grands miracles.

Parfois, les plus grandes catastrophes finissaient en une paire de lunettes brisées sur le sol.

Ou peut-être qu'elle avait provoqué la pire de toute.

Avec le temps, Law était devenu très doué quand il s'agissait de se mentir à lui-même, mais vraiment, Luffy pourrait-il réellement devenir un ennemi ?


	24. Pièce fermée - Luffy & Hancock

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé avec Grise et Loecho. Thème : Loecho, Persos : Grise. Et ce fut le dernier de cette petite soirée drabbles terriblement sympathique ! Les prochains seront ceux que j'ai tapoté pour Le Coffre aux Drabbles du Forum de tous les Périls.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#24 — Pièce fermée**  
(Boa Hancock & Monkey D Luffy)

* * *

x

 _Oh._

Hancock porta une main à son front déjà brûlant.

Elle avait tellement attendu cet instant que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait entendre étaient les battements de son cœur résonnant jusque dans ses oreilles.

En effet, ce fut la chose qu'entendit la grande et unique Boa Hancock.

Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à entendre non plus. Car s'il pouvait exister une seule personne au monde capable de s'allonger à même le sol, de cacher ses yeux et s'endormir après s'être retrouvé dans la même pièce que la plus belle femme du monde, c'était bien lui, Monkey D. Luffy.


	25. Trésor - Zoro & Nami

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** _Encore et toujours merci pour les reviews, ça réchauffe mon petit cœur de Neechuàlacrème._ Réalisé pour le Coffre aux drabbles du Forum de tous les périls. Cette fois-ci, seul le thème est donné, et il n'y a pas de temps imparti. (Enfin, premier arrivé, premier servi quoi !) Les personnages sont toujours précisés par simple souci de symétrie. À chacun ses TOC, hein.  
Thème donné par Grise.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#25 — Trésor**  
(Zoro & Nami)

* * *

x

Parfois, Zoro se demandait si Nami ne se prenait pas pour une poule.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais pensé cela à voix haute (ni même à voix basse, d'ailleurs) parce que l'oreille de la navigatrice était incroyablement fine quand elle le voulait et (contre toute attente) Zoro avait un résidu d'instinct de survie.

Pourtant, ça tenait la route quand il y pensait.

Il lui suffisait de regarder comment elle se comportait avec son trésor (qui n'était pas toujours le sien, disons-le) pour le voir.

Oui, vraiment, Nami tenait parfois plus de la poule couveuse que de la chatte voleuse.


	26. Balle - Law & Luffy

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé pour le Coffre aux drabbles du Forum de tous les périls. Thème donné par Grise.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#26 — Balle**  
(Trafalgar Law & Monkey D Luffy)

* * *

x

Pendant la moitié de sa foutue vie, Law avait organisé avec une obsession maladive le moment où Donquixote Doflamigo tomberait. Il avait tout imaginé jusqu'aux moindres détails et parmi tous ses scénarios, tous sans exception, il était celui qui lui ôterait la vie.

Il aurait tué quiconque essayant de le faire à sa place.

Et pourtant, alors que ce jour était enfin arrivé, ce n'était pas lui mais une espèce de balle rebondissante effroyable de puissance, débordante de Haki qui portait le coup ultime à son plus grand ennemi et le pire, c'était que Law lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.


	27. Casser - Équipage du Chapeau de Paille

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé pour le Coffre aux drabbles du Forum de tous les périls. Thème donné par Grise.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#27 — Casser**  
(Équipage du Chapeau de Paille)

* * *

x

Beaucoup de choses changeaient quand on prenait la mer avec un nouveau navire, en particulier quand il fallait laisser un compagnon tel que Merry derrière soi.

Cela ne se faisait pas sans avoir le cœur lourd de regrets et les yeux pleins de larmes mais, quelque part, cela les avait fait grandir.

Nami le comprit quand, un jour, Luffy avait arrêté de rire et, pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage, il s'était interposé entre Sanji et Zoro pour stopper, sans dire le moindre mot, le pied du cuistot qui avait manqué de détruire les planches du pont.


	28. Divin - Trebol & Doflamingo

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé pour le Coffre aux drabbles du Forum de tous les périls. Thème donné par Grise.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#28 — Divin**  
(Trebol & Donquixote Doflamingo)

* * *

x

Plus loin dans son enfance, un temps qui lui paraissait bien plus éloigné qu'il ne l'était vraiment et qui ne semblait pas avoir réellement existé, Trébol n'avait pas gardé beaucoup de souvenirs.

Son vrai nom, pour commencer, avait été perdu parce que c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé avant _son_ arrivée. L'arrivée de cet enfant qui lui rappelait une vieille histoire dont seules quelques bribes s'étaient ancrées dans sa mémoire pour ne plus jamais s'effacer.

 _Doffy._

Doffy était cet enfant divin, doté de ce pouvoir qui faisait de lui l'élu.

Doffy, créature céleste, qui serait Roi au-dessus des rois.


	29. Possession - Edward Newgate

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé pour le Coffre aux drabbles du Forum de tous les périls. Thème donné par Aurore **D** Heart. (Non, je ne m'en lasserai pas... chuchuchu)  
 _Encore et toujours merci à Miss Macaronii, Aurore D Heart et ChocOlive. Je vais mourir d'autobombustion un jour !  
_ Et comme je suis enfin à jour sur mes RàR, voici une nouvelle petite fournée !

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#29 — Possession**  
(Edward Newgate)

* * *

x

Edward Newgate n'était pas un pirate comme les autres.

Cela, il le savait et il n'y portait pas d'importance. Principalement parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait décidé, dont il avait vraiment voulu. Cela c'était fait, parce que le monde l'avait décidé ainsi.

Puis lui, il n'était qu'un fils de la mer, et la mer ne rejetait personne.

Cependant, dans sa dangereuse splendeur, la mer apportait la liberté autant que la solitude.

C'était pour cela qu'Edward Newgate n'apportait que peu d'importance aux trésors qu'il possédait.

Car ce qu'il convoitait réellement était bien plus grand et bien plus beau.


	30. Pomme - Buggy

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé pour le Coffre aux drabbles du Forum de tous les périls. Thème donné par Aurore **D** Heart.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#30 — Pomme**  
(Buggy)

* * *

x

Pauvres pommes.

Vous n'avez rien compris et vous ne comprendrez jamais rien.

Le One Piece ? AH ! Quelle vaste blague ! Si vous étiez face à cette chose, ou si vous saviez même ce que c'était réellement, vous ne sauriez pas quoi en faire et vous seriez devensu fous avant même de le décider.

Cela aurait été plus beau, plus grandiose, si cela n'avait été qu'un gros coffre rempli de pièces ou d'autres incroyables bijoux.

Non, le One Piece c'est juste une foutue malédiction.

Et cette malédiction ?

Le souvenir perdu d'un homme plus merveilleux que tous les trésors du monde :

 _Notre Capitaine._


	31. Geler - Aokiji

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé pour le Coffre aux drabbles du Forum de tous les périls. Thème donné par Aurore **D** Heart.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#31 — Geler**  
(Aokiji)

* * *

x

Aokiji était rarement de garde aux QG de la Marine.

Dans l'absolu, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer du temps dans les QG. Il y avait des canapés des plus confortables, même s'il était compliqué de ne pas être déranger pendant la sieste.

Ça, Aokiji le comprenait. Il était Amiral, il avait du travail. Chiant certes parce que remplir des papiers n'était jamais passionnant, mais du travail quand même.

Non, la vraie raison était des plus simples :

« _ATCHOUM !_ Putain, ça gèle encore ici ! »

Vraiment, le réveiller pour signer un bout de papier passait encore mais ça ? Pitié !


	32. Spectacle - Viola & Doflamingo

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé pour le Coffre aux drabbles du Forum de tous les périls. Thème donné par Miss Macaronii. / Hum, malheureusement, je n'ai rien d'autre à publier en dehors de mes drabbles en ce moment pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis actuellement en train de faire le NaNoWriMo. (Ah, et non, je ne me remettrais jamais de ce SBS du tome 83.)  
 _Encore merci à Miss Macaronii et Aurore **D** Heart pour leurs superbes reviews ! :D_

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#32 — Spectacle**  
(Riku Viola & Donquixote Doflamingo)

* * *

x

Viola aime danser.

Même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes, son spectacle donne le sourire à ce peuple qui est le sien mais qu'elle ne peut même pas aider.

Pour l'instant.

Violette déteste danser.

Même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes, elle se donne à un spectacle d'une toute autre nature et malgré la bile qui envahit sa bouche, elle sait que son corps la trahira.

Mais elle danse quand même et elle le fera encore et encore car c'est pour elle le seul moyen d'aider et de protéger le peu de famille qu'il lui reste.

Pour l'instant.


	33. Nuage - Heart Pirates

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé pour le Coffre aux Drabbles du Forum de tous les périls. Thème donné par La Poupée Vaudou. / Allez, un deuxième pour la route ! :D

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#33 — Nuage**  
(Heart Pirates)

* * *

x

— Cap'taine, l'interpelle Bepo en sortant instinctivement de sa sieste.

Law, adossé confortablement contre le mink, ouvrit un œil vers le ciel.

— On plonge.

L'ordre résonne presque sur le pont, sans appel.

Et sans un mot, tout son équipage se met au travail pour replier la voile, ranger tout ce qui avait été sorti sur le pont afin de préparer l'immersion du Polar Tang.

Personne ne proteste pour profiter un peu plus de l'air frais et personne n'en a besoin car tout le monde sait et tout le monde comprend.

Pour Trafalgar Law, leur capitaine, les nuages refermèrent les pires intempéries.


	34. Règles - Équipage du Chapeau de Paille

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé pour le Coffre aux Drabbles du Forum de tous les périls. Thème donné par Jyanadavega. **YOUHOUUUU** je viens de gagner le NaNo alors je viens fêter ça avec deux autres petits drabbles ! :3  
Encore mille et uns merci à Miss Macaronii, Aurore **D** Heart et Loecho pour leurs reviews qui font toujours autant battre mon petit cœur :D

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#34 — Règles**  
(Équipage du Chapeau de Paille)

* * *

x

Nami était en colère.

Luffy ne s'inquiétait pas. Il ne comprenait pas toujours mais il se disait que ça devait être les filles aux cheveux orange qui se mettaient toujours en colère parce que Dadan était tout le temps en colère. Donc, vraiment, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Cela n'était pas dérangeant non plus. Luffy avait confiance en Nami, elle savait gérer tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas et il pouvait pêcher tranquillement avec Usopp.

Cependant, une Nami en colère, cela faisait toujours beaucoup de vacarme.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore, la sorcière ? grogna Zoro.

— Cherchez pas, soupira Usopp. Cherchez pas.


	35. Plomb - Law & Doflamingo

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé pour le Coffre aux Drabbles du Forum de tous les périls. Thème donné par Miss Macaronii.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#35 — Plomb**  
(Trafalgar Law & Donquixote Doflamingo)

* * *

x

Law grinça des dents en observant les balles blanchies qu'il venait de retirer de son corps tandis qu'il terminait de réparer distraitement les derniers tissus endommagés.

Du plomb, forcément.

Et pas n'importe quel plomb, évidemment, parce qu'il fallait toujours que cela soit spectaculaire. Joker avait le sens de la mise en scène.

D'ailleurs, qui d'autre que Law pouvait mieux le comprendre ?

Il était bien trop intelligent pour être surpris de ce genre de détails, pour ne pas l'imaginer garder ces balles près de lui pendant toutes ses années, comme un talisman, dans le seul but de mieux pouvoir le torturer.


	36. Charognard - Marco

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé pour le Coffre aux drabbles du Forum de tous les périls. Thème donné par Aurore **D** Heart. Celui-ci m'avait d'ailleurs inspiré la façon juste monstrueuse dont la mort d'Ace avait été médiatisée, la réaction des gens et de la presse du coup... Voilà ! x)  
Encore et toujours merci à Miss Macaronii et Aurore pour leurs reviews :D Z'êtes des choux, u'r too good for me.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#36 — Charognard**  
(Marco)

* * *

x

Marco serra les dents et déchira violemment le journal dont il venait de parcourir la une.

Ses flammes bleues crépitaient autour de ses mains, autour de ce maudit torchon dont les mots restaient intacts.

Dans un cri de colère, de souffrance, dans cet accès de désespoir infini, tout son corps s'embrasa et tout ce qui était à sa portée valsa dans tous les sens.

Broyés, déchiquetés, mais jamais brûlés.

Jamais, parce que son feu n'était pas fait pour détruire.

Son feu était ce souffle de vie éternelle, cette malédiction qui le forçait à voir encore et encore mourir sa famille.


	37. Lune - Nami & Robin

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé pour le Coffre aux drabbles du Forum de tous les périls. Thème donné par Miss Macaronii. J'crois que j'ai un peu chié ma chute, mais franchement... Comme si mes simples mots pouvaient rendre justice à Robin. Ou à One Piece tout court. Franchement.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#37 — Lune**  
(Nami & Nico Robin)

* * *

x

Elle a la splendeur de la Lune.

Rayonnante dans les ténèbres, vibrante et majestueuse.

Nami frisonne à cette simple pensée, à cette vue qui lui est offerte.

La Lune est pleine cette nuit et elle illumine la pièce dans une lueur étrange, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Du bout des doigts, elle effleure les traits de ce visage qu'elle a déjà imprimé dans sa mémoire de navigatrice et la pulpe de ses doigts continue son chemin, comme on caresse une carte pour la première fois.

Sous son toucher, la peau si douce frémit. Et Robin lui sourit.

Épanouie.

Vivante.


	38. Mensonge - Donquixote Rocinante

**Disclaimer :** De façon assez obviousive, rien est à moi. One Piece n'est que le fruit de ce dieu accessoirement appelé Eiichirō Oda.  
 **Note :** Réalisé pour le Coffre aux drabbles du Forum de tous les périls. Thème donné par Miss Macaronii. En vrai, je suis capable d'écrire sur d'autres personnages, je vous jure. (Une preuve ? Le calendrier de l'Avent rédigé avec Grise. Nah.) Et, bien sûr, encore merci à Ic'ilver, Aurore **D** Heart, Miss Macaronii et ChocOlive Flamous pour leurs adorables reviews.

x

* * *

 _Vogue Drabble  
_.  
 **#38 — Mensonge**  
(Donquixote Rocinante)

* * *

x

Toute sa vie, Rocinante n'avait fait que mentir.

Au monde, en taisant qui il était réellement parce qu'il en avait déjà trop souffert.

À la Family, en se taisant parce qu'il n'avait rien à leur dire.

À Doffy, en taisant son pouvoir car la pitié de son frère lui était nécessaire pour s'intégrer.

À Sengoku, en taisant ses réelles motivations parce qu'il avait été comme un père pour lui.

À Law, en taisant ce qui allait lui arriver, qui il était parce qu'il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

À lui-même, parce qu'il savait qu'il était incapable d'arrêter son frère.


End file.
